


BIBLIOTARY

by Soyna



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Crisis Core, Emotional, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genesis copy of LOVLESS is thought to be destroyed, and when it is returned, he promises his heart and soul to his fellow bibliotarian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BIBLIOTARY

In all his time as a Turk, he had never heard such a painful cry that came from Genesis. Even from his balcony high above the platform, Tseng could hear his anguished keen. The proud Red General was on his knees with a tattered and broken book in his hands; pages of his most beloved tome floating around him. The sob that filled the air was full of pure torment, which even the coldest heart would melt at hearing.

He had seen the fight. He didn't know what they were arguing about, not that it really mattered with those three. They always fought over something. Sephiroth was always at odds with Genesis and today was no different than any other day. Angeal had tried to break them up, as the honourable man usually did. Tseng didn't hear the words that were spoken between them, but obviously Genesis and Sephiroth's argument came to a terrible climax.

Sephiroth had grabbed Genesis' most precious possession - LOVELESS - and pulled it out of the redhead's grasp. Genesis had yelled in horror as Sephiroth tore at the pages from the book and threw them at the distressed redhead. Angeal had tried to interject between the two of them, only to get pushed aside.

The parting words between the three were harsh.  Genesis had stood strong as he watched Sephiroth and Angeal walk away from him. Genesis had remained still, standing as if the tattered volume did not affect him. He stood there with all his pride pushed forward and his chin held high until they were out of sight.

Tseng watched the proud man crumble as he looked at the tattered papers, picking up the broken book and cradling it to his chest. Genesis tried to gather the errant pages but the wild Junon winds blew them from him. He watched as he ran around the platform for about a half an hour trying to gather fluttering pages. Tseng was shocked at the angry scream that Genesis let out, and even more appalled as the broken book was thrown off the platform. Genesis then stormed off in the opposite direction that the other two had gone.

Tseng stepped back into his hotel room, opening his phone and began to dial.

"Yo," was the response on the other end.

"I got a job for you."

 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Genesis regretted his rash actions.

He did not regret the harsh words that he had with Sephiroth and Angeal. The pompous man deserved the tearing down and he did not understand why Angeal stood up for the jerk.

Sephiroth had replaced the book that he destroyed but it was not the same. The other book, he had owned since he was eight years old. He first got it after he had seen the first LOVELESS play. It had meant so much to him. The replacement was only that.

He had his life in the book - small comments, those that he loved all the way back to his first, were listed in the pages of the book. His life's loves and pains were etched into the sheets. The words were more than words for him and the book was his heart and soul - Sephiroth knew that. He would never forgive Sephiroth for ruining it and he would never forgive himself for becoming frustrated and throwing it over the edge of the landing pad in Junon.

It had been a month since that day and he still felt empty. He avoided Sephiroth and Angeal as they treated him like they were trying to ease their guilt. They didn't deserve any pity for their own rash actions.

So he trained alone, trying to fill the missing gap of not only his book but his friends, that he could no longer call such. People avoided him as he stormed around and he was still feeling the frustration of the whole situation in every muscle and nerve. The workout hardly relieved any of his tension for when he returned home.

Before he got to his door, he spotted a small box sitting in front of it.

His first instinct was to throw it away. It was most likely Sephiroth and Angeal trying to buy back their friendship. He would have nothing to do with that. He was not that easy after what they had said and done.

He picked up the box and sneered at it. It was a simple brown box and it just had his name written on it. It was a fancy swirl of ink that did not resemble the normal hasty scribble that was Sephiroth's or the sharp lines of Angeal's small text. They most likely would have got someone else to write his name on the package so he wouldn't just throw it away.

"Who are they trying to fool?" he muttered as he walked into his apartment and threw the box onto his kitchen table.

He went about the rest of his evening - showering, cooking himself a meal and trying to read a book, but his eyes kept going back to the strange parcel. He was nearly finished with a bottle of wine that he usually drank with his dinner, as of late.

He was getting angry at the box and the men that he presumed had sent it to him. "How are they trying to manipulate me now?" Genesis grabbed his glass of wine and walked over to the table and stared at his name scrawled there.

He took a sip of his wine to prepare himself for what they could have possibly got him. He ran his hands through the taped folds in the paper and pulled the wrapping aside. The box was easy to open. He opened the simple flaps and frowned. There was a small note written on a fine piece of parchment, nestled on top of some expensive-looking silk. The words were written in the same pen and ink as his name had been on the front.

"Treasures, such as this, should not be lost to the sea."

No signature or any other sign of who wrote it.

He took another drink of his wine before he pulled a familiar weight from the box to unwind the wrapping. His heart was skipping as he saw the cover come into view. He frantically threw the silk aside and stared at the wonder in his hands.

His book.

His hands shook as he opened it. His mind was too frantic to think clearly as he ran his hand over the first page where the old faded ink and his childhood scribble of his own name was inscribed there.

"My book," he whispered as his eyes started to water. It was his book and it was whole again. Not a mass of torn and wet papers, but whole and fixed. He rifled through the book to examine it. It wasn't just a copy with his cover placed on top of it. His scribbles at some of his insights into certain parts of the poem, old lovers' names marked the back pages. There was even the page that had been stained by his bloody fingerprints, as he had sought comfort in the words after he was injured. It was whole again. He could see that some of the pages were repaired and not as pristine shape as before. The amount of time and care that it would have taken to repair the damage that Sephiroth had caused to his beloved tome must have been astounding.

His eyes could no longer hold back the tears that were streaming down his face. He clutched the book to his chest and sat in one of his kitchen chairs as the emotions of gaining back his lost treasure consumed him.

He lost track of the time as he let the wave of emotions consume him before he came back to himself. He re-examined the note and tried to think about who would do this for him. No one else knew that his book was destroyed other than Angeal and Sephiroth.

He knew that it was not them. They would not know how to repair a book like this and with the care that was obviously taken. Sephiroth thought that buying him the replacement had been more than enough for forgiveness.

He scrubbed at his face as he looked at the note, the only cue as to who had repaired his book. He would find who repaired his copy of LOVELESS and thank them with his heart and soul.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Of course, trying to find out who repaired his book was an extremely difficult task. It had been three months and he was nowhere near close to finding out who had done him such a wonderful favour.

He would look at the note every night and then rest the book in the black silk that it had come wrapped in before he went to bed each evening. He had even made a bookmark with the silk packaging to mark the pages that he was reading.

He had just about given up hope on finding the one responsible for such a wonderful deed. The person obviously wanted to remain hidden from him.

He had been waiting for the final go ahead for a mission and was waiting impatiently in a helicopter and having to deal with the inconsiderate smoking of the pilot. His phone beeped and he went through the messages which told him that his mission was now cancelled. That meant that he would have to go home to his empty apartment and think about who repaired his book.

He looked to the pilot of the helicopter and gave him the news. "Great!" The man was a rather loud talker. "I can use a drink. Wanna join?"

He had no desire to hang around with the uncouth pilot. "I'm fine, but no, thank you," he said politely and started to walk away. He pulled out his book and opened to the page where he had his long silk bookmark nestled.

"Ya know." Genesis avoided cringing as the uncouth pilot began to walk along side of him and, even worse, lit one of his noxious cigarettes. "You, heard ya had a little prob with that book awhile back."

"I did. It was returned to me," Genesis said, picking up his pace a bit and refrained from frowning when the pilot matched his pace.

"If you buy me a drink, I can tell you a little more on that."

Genesis stopped walking, snapping his precious book closed. He turned to the grinning pilot as he blew smoke rings.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Tseng was looking forward to leaving for the day. He had put the last of the papers away and his desk was clear.

He frowned as the door opened. He didn't like visitors coming in unannounced. He made it very clear to everyone that if his secretary was not there, no one was welcome in.

He was a bit startled to see the Red General walk into his room. He had his famous book open in front of him as he approached his desk.

 __

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess  
We seek it thus, and take it to the sky  
Ripples form on the water's surface  
The wandering soul knows no rest"

His blue eyes were on him, not the book, as he finished the words before closing the volume in a slow, dramatic fashion.

Tseng kept his breathing under control. It was easier when there were other people around as he felt like Genesis was stalking towards his desk. The smile and look on Genesis' face was nearly enough to disarm him. "What can I do for you, General? I was just leaving for the day."

"I got word of the one that returned my treasure to me," Genesis said as he patted the book and then held it at his side. "I came to thank you." Genesis stopped in front of the desk and gave him a small bow. The small gesture was enough to cause Tseng to feel that pang of longing in his chest. Genesis remained slightly bowed and then raised his eyes to him. "Even though there could never be enough paeans for this being returned to me."

"How did you know that it was me?" Tseng asked, unable to take his eyes off those brilliant blue ones. He had been only ever able to admire Genesis from afar, and seeing how expressive his eyes were up close was breathtaking.

"It appears that one of your Turks can be bought with a couple of drinks," Genesis said, straightening himself up. There was a soft smile on his lips as he started to walk towards him.

Tseng felt his heart race and he knew he was going to have to talk to Reno about his loose tongue. He had sworn Reno to secrecy when he collected the pages.

_"There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the goddess  
Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds."_

Genesis' soft words drew his anger away as he felt a gloved hand touch his jaw. He focused on how close the General was to him and the touch on his face. He was looking at him quite fixedly as if he were waiting for the next move. They had had many a conversation and he enjoyed the melody of his voice, but it was all the sweeter when he was reciting his favourite poem.

Tseng reached up and placed a hand on the one wrapped in red and in a soft voice, whispered the next stanza.

_"Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul  
Pride is lost  
Wings stripped away, the end is nigh."_

The glowing SOLDIER eyes drew him in, even though it was wrong to do so. A relationship with SOLDIER was not something that he should be allowing himself, even though he would enjoy the company of someone that understood and enjoyed books as much as he did.

Genesis leaned in and he knew he should have turned away. He should not have allowed those sweet lips to touch his. He should not have allowed his hand to move to the back of his neck and he should not have deepened the kiss.

After they parted and stared at each other. Genesis whispered, "The kiss is but a token of how I wish to thank you for the return of my treasure." Genesis ran his hand over his shoulders.

"A token?" Tseng felt breathless after the kiss.

"If you will allow me," Genesis said and looked at him with hopeful eyes. "We can return to my quarters and I can show you a deeper level of appreciation." His hand moved to caress his side.

Tseng returned the smile, even if he was a bit nervous. "I would rather you come back to my place." He reached forward to return the touch. "After we get something to eat."

Genesis smiled and leaned in for a small kiss. "If it will make you happy."

 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Genesis wanted the Turk even more than he had ever desired another. He had offered himself shamelessly and wasn't shunned, but not jumped either. He knew there were others that would have just told him to get down to business right then and there. But Tseng took him out for a nice relaxing dinner, refusing to let him pay. He was not even rushing to return to his home.

He would have thought that Tseng was avoiding his offer if he did not see the look of longing in those dark eyes as they partook in some wine, and how his subtle touches increased. Genesis would have laughed at the courting if he wasn't so touched by the simple actions.

He was grateful that Tseng had chosen a place not far from his apartment. He did not realize that Tseng lived away from the other Turks and SOLDIERs. Tseng confessed to liking his privacy and this allowed him the peace to be able to do his job. He was appreciative for that as they drove there in Tseng's sleek black car and was thrilled with the stolen glances made by the dark-eyed man.

As Genesis walked into his home, he wondered how he could not have known it was Tseng that loved books as much as he did. His small house was cluttered with books as much as his rooms back in Banora had been. Not the simply bound paperback novels, but leather bound books that looked old or in need of restoration. He noted that there was a small table with a broken book, a strong light and some strange implements and bottles.

"Is this where you repaired my book?" Genesis asked. He slowly removed his coat and draped it over a chair.

Tseng nodded and looked a little uncomfortable at revealing his hobby. "I restore books to relax."

Reno had told him, after a couple of shots, that Tseng was fanatical about books as he was. He doubted the claim of the Turk at the time, but seeing Tseng's place, he was quite pleased.

He felt very comfortable in his home.

"Well, I still have to properly thank you." Genesis purred and moved forward to help Tseng remove his stuffy coat and to kiss him again.

"You don't have to," Tseng whispered as they parted, even though he could feel the man's tension and need. It made Genesis want him all the more. "I rather enjoyed our evening."

Genesis started to undo the already loosened tie. "So have I."

Tseng's breathing increased. "Would you like something to drink?"

"I have had enough." Genesis moved his hands. "I want to show my gratitude." Tseng gasped but didn't push him away. Genesis unthreaded Tseng's tie and let it slip to the floor. He had never wanted to make another so happy in his life. "I want you to feel how much I appreciate the recovery of my book. How you gave me back my heart."

"Genesis," Tseng whimpered.

He had never heard his name murmured so full of need and desire before. It stopped him from going in for a deeper kiss as he looked at the man. At work, Tseng was often considered harsh and cold. Genesis was sure that was why he had overlooked him. Before tonight, they had very little conversation that did not revolve around Shin-Ra and missions. He felt the man reach up and touch his face, his dark eyes were full of emotions that were struggling to remain hidden. "A simple book could not hold all of your heart."

"Then I shall lend you a piece to hold for safe keeping," Genesis said, pulling the man closer to him.

Tseng stood silent. Genesis wondered if he was going to tell him that he appreciated the offer, but it would be best if he left now. But the stiffness left the Turk as they stood looking at each other and Tseng started to smile - a smile that caused Genesis' heart to skip a beat. "I would hold it dear," Tseng whispered.

Genesis leaned in for a kiss and took Tseng's bottom lip between his teeth. He gently nibbled on the lip before pressing his mouth against his in a slow and consuming kiss. Tseng reached out to him and his hands moved down his sides. Genesis couldn't be more pleased.

They pulled away from the kiss. Genesis enjoyed how they were holding each other, with their arms tightly wrapped around each other's waists and their hips pressed together. He could feel how Tseng had enjoyed the kiss. "Which seems to hold the promise of eternal bliss," Genesis whispered into his ear.

Tseng smiled at him and quoted,

 __

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess  
We seek it thus, and take it to the sky  
Ripples form on the water's surface  
The wandering soul knows no rest"

Genesis leaned in and pressed his forehead against the Turk. "Let me," he whispered and saw those dark eyes close, "give you the bliss that you deserve." Genesis started to pull the man toward what he thought was a bedroom. Tseng didn't correct his movements.

"You really don't have to," Tseng whispered, but Genesis could hear that his heart was not in the words as they approached the door to the bedroom.

"I know," Genesis whispered back, turning so that he could move the man to the bed. He enjoyed the thought that he could stop if he wanted. He wasn't doing this anymore about the obligation to do so. He was doing this because he wanted to and Tseng truly wanted him.

Tseng's bedroom was a treat to behold. The décor was quite plain but the bed was draped with dark, rich fabrics. He smiled as he remembered that his book was wrapped in a similar silk.

"Genesis." Tseng's simple declaration was touched with nervousness.

Genesis took the man's face in his hands and kissed his forehead. He guided Tseng to his silk-covered bed. The room had large windows and the moonlight filtered in. It was bright enough to allow him to see the flush on Tseng's face.

Genesis began to undo his shirt so he could see the warmly toned skin beneath. "Why do you find me desirable?" Tseng whispered.

"How could I not?" Genesis whispered as he removed the Turk's shirt. He looked at his dark eyes and saw some pain there. How could anyone shun him? He was gorgeous, calm and mysterious. He ran his hands down his arms and felt Tseng tremble slightly. "Let me show you how desirable you are."

Genesis kissed the man again and reached around to remove his hair from that unbecoming ponytail. He ran his fingers through the dark strands and admired how it framed his face. He removed the Turk's clothing as quickly as he dared, noticing that Tseng would shiver at some of his touches. He admired the lean body that was now naked in front of him. Everything about him was gorgeous. His shoulders and arms were lean, with his stomach a perfectly formed set of abs. He ran his hands over those ridges and then over his slender hips.

He guided the Turk to the bed and laid him down on the dark, silky sheets. He admired how Tseng looked resting on them.

"You're still wearing your clothes," Tseng whispered as he looked at him.

"An easy problem to remedy." Genesis quickly removed his clothing, not once taking his eyes off the beautiful man on the bed. Tseng looked nervous but his body was betraying his true feelings, as his erect member rested on his firm belly; the tip glistening with excitement.

He crawled in beside Tseng and rested so that he was on his side. He ran his hand up and down the warm body. "I will take care of you," Genesis whispered as he took his ear into his mouth. Tseng let out a moan that he didn't think the normally quiet man was capable of. "How long have you watched me?" Genesis asked as he ran his hands down his belly, but didn't yet reach for the object of his desire.

Tseng turned to him. "For about six months. When I saw you at the last play that came to town with LOVELESS," Tseng said and moved closer, demanding a kiss which Genesis gladly gave him. He remembered that play but he didn't remember seeing Tseng there. Rufus was there so he must have been on guard duty. "I spent most of my time watching you become annoyed with the captain of the Space Program, who was dozing in the chair beside you."

"I remember that well," Genesis said as he rested his hand on his hips, wanting to do more. "He was quite annoying."

"I heard," Tseng said. Tseng shifted, so that they were facing each other and Genesis was pleased when it was Tseng that pulled them closer together. Whatever skittishness the man had before, it was quickly dissolving.

He pushed himself forward for a kiss and he obliged. Genesis pressed closer to the Turk, gently caressing the lean man. He could feel the eagerness coming off him and he enjoyed the slow care that he was being given and giving.

Genesis was enjoying being with a man such as this, in whatever role he was given by him. He would let Tseng decide, after all, he had returned the book to him and Tseng could have him any way that he so desired.

Genesis revelled in the kisses and the gentle hands of the man. He did not reach for more intimate parts as others had rushed in the past. He didn't grind against him even though they were pressed so dangerously close together. The man had amazing restraint and control.

He could not bear it anymore. "Tseng," Genesis whispered, "what do you want?"

Tseng gasped and thrust his hips forward, his restraint slipping. Genesis gratefully pushed himself against the man. "What do you want?" he repeated.

Tseng shuddered against him. "I have what I want," he whispered.

Genesis loved how remarkably passive he was. So different from the Tseng that was at work, who knew exactly what he was doing and wanted. This version of Tseng was even different from the man that he enjoyed dinner with. This was the Tseng that spent a month bringing him his soul back.

"Then you will let me bring you the bliss you deserve," Genesis said. "Will you let me share my heart with you?"

Tseng answered him by closing the last bit of distance that was between them and with a passionate kiss. "If you trust me with it," was his heartfelt answer.

Genesis didn't answer him with words. He had none that would be appropriate for the feelings the sentiment evoked.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Tseng arrived home; his usually empty home.

He did not expect to hear or see Genesis again. Despite the passionate words and thrilling night, he knew that this was the way things were. He had left before Genesis woke in the morning, unable to bear the thought of having an awkward 'morning after' moment.

He drowned himself in his work, as he usually did - dealing with the issues, ordering and demanding things to be done with his well known precision. He spent the day trying not to think about Genesis. His one indulgence was assigning a very hungover-looking Reno to watch the weapon smith in the slums. He could see the redhead cringing at the thought of the metal hammer striking metal.

He discarded his jacket on a nearby chair. He went to sit at his table with his latest book that he was trying to restore. His normal form of relaxation and distraction made him think of Genesis. How he had frantically spent every spare hour he had restoring the tattered tome. He had read every word scribbled on the pages - angry, loving and all Genesis.

He wondered if his name would be added to the pages in the back with the other names of the Red General's past lovers, joining the names of Marcus, Leonard and Sephiroth. He would be just another notch in his bedpost.

He slouched over his table, holding a page that he was trying to repair but not actually doing anything. He hadn't even turned on his lamp to aid him in weaving the torn page together again.

A warm hand pressed against his back and startled him. He did not hear anyone enter and his lack of perception shocked him. He jumped up and whirled around, nearly knocking over the chair that he had been sitting in. His heart beat fast as he saw Genesis smiling warmly at him with a half-full wine glass in each hand. "I hope you don't mind. I took the liberty of opening up a bottle," Genesis said in a soft voice and he held out a glass to him.

"You're still here," Tseng said, still a little startled.

Genesis laughed and the melodious sound warmed him and gave him hope. "I am quite comfortable here and didn't feel like leaving. I started reading one of your books and, well  I hope you don't mind."

Tseng took the glass and had a sip as he examined the man who was standing in front of him. Genesis was wearing a pair of his silk pyjama bottoms and nothing else. His red hair was looking as if he had only run his fingers through it. His collar bone was bearing the marks of their last night's passion when he had got carried away. "No. I don't mind at all."

The smile that graced Genesis was more than enough to allow him to open his heart.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Tseng lay in pain against the wall of the dirty bathhouse; his heart and body aching from the fight of the monsters that plagued the area. Cloud lay unconscious a few feet away and he did not have the strength to move.

The mad doctor and Angeal were up ahead. Angeal had told him that he would be waiting for Zack.

He heard a stumble and a scrape. He opened his eyes, trying to reach for his gun but stopped.

"Genesis?" he whispered as he looked at the tired and injured man. He was leaning against the door frame and looking as if he was trying to catch his breath. Genesis looked so pained, lonely and still as beautiful to him as he last remembered. It took his breath away to see him there with a large black wing spread out behind him.

His blue eyes turned to him and there was a brief look of shock that flashed on his face. "Tseng," was his pained whispered response. Genesis let go of the doorframe and staggered slightly towards him. Tseng could see how much pain he was in.

 __

"My friend, do you fly away now?  
To a world that abhors you and I?"

Tseng whispered as he looked up at the man he missed terribly. He wanted to hear from him why he left after he was injured. He wanted to understand why he couldn't stay. His hair threaded with grey and his eyes were now thick with pain. Pain he wanted to help take away, the poison that was killing him - evident on every part of him.

Genesis smiled down at him, but that smile was quickly gone as he looked as if the pain was so bad that it was an effort to stay standing. His breathing was labored and slow, and Tseng could see the blood seeping from wounds that looked fresh.

"Do you tempt me with words from your heart?" Genesis finally spoke.

"Broken words, from a broken heart." Tseng hissed at his own wounds, causing his chest to burn and his stomach to clench - wounds not just from the monsters.

Genesis shook his head and his body faltered. His wing fluttered and swooped down and brushed against Tseng. Tseng gasped at the soft brush and watched as a single feather fell from the wing, before Genesis gained his composure and was able to stand up again.

He knew the look on his face. He was searching his mind full of poetry for the right words. Tseng watched him as he reached into his coat and pulled out the book that he had reassembled.

Genesis flipped open his beloved poem and grabbed the corner of a page. Tseng gave out a small cry as Genesis ripped out a page of the precious tome. "I can no longer hold onto your heart. This monster does not deserve such a gift." The page was dropped from bloodstained fingers and it fell into his lap, but Tseng paid it no mind.

He looked on as Genesis walked away, obviously in pain, disappearing into the depths of the bathhouse. He didn't bother calling out, even though he wanted to. Genesis wouldn't come back. He reached for the page with trembling fingers and held it up so that he could read the words.

He saw his name, written in black ink that overwrote all the other names that graced the page. It was written with Genesis' beautiful script, followed by a stanza. He folded the page and held it to his stomach, wishing he had the strength to bring it to place it near his heart, hoping that it would ease the pain. He reached for the feather that Genesis left behind. He caressed and pressed it under his hand, feeling how supple it was as it reminded him of how soft his hair used to feel.

He whispered the words that Genesis had written below his name, not needing to unfold the paper to know what was written.

_"Though no oath is shared between the lovers  
In their hearts they know they will meet again"_

Tseng's heart burned with hope that the words could be true.

**Author's Note:**

> *Bibliolatry: noun: Extreme devotion to books. Totally Genesis here, don't you agree?  
> *Paean: noun: An expression of praise, joy, or triumph, traditionally in the form of a song.
> 
> This was a gift for my dear friend VVkiti for all the wonderful artwork that she has done for me.
> 
> This is one of my favorite stories that I have ever written. I hope you enjoy it as well.


End file.
